Be My Baby
by Chima Geunma
Summary: bagaimanakah jadinya saat Siwon bertemu dengan teman lamanya yang sedikit memiliki 'story? apakah mereka akan membuat story baru? bad summary. YeWon couple.OOC, twoshoot. RnR, please
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing****: **** YeWon (Yesung x Siwon)**

**Rate : T (Teens)**

**Genre****:**** Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer****: **** I don't know! yang jelas fanfic ini murni buatan saya ^o^**

**Warning****: ****OOC**** (Out Of Character)****, gaje, don't like****?**** don't read! No ****bashing****!**** No copas or plagiat! Fanfic ini adalah fanfic shounen-ai. Typo. etc.**

**Shounen-ai : boys love versi soft yang intinya tidak ada adegan ranjang atau adegan NC lainnya, beda dengan yaoi.**

**Annyeong~ saya kembali mempublish FF, setelah 3x puasa 3x lebaran hiatus dari dunia menulis per-FanFict-an. *lebay!* *Bang Toyib kale* *ditimpuk***

**Sebenarnya fic ini sudah saya publish di akun facebook saya: Ima Chimaxgeunma Afgan tapi sudah dinonaktifkan akunnya **

**Dan saya sengaja mem-publish ulang fic ini.**

**Oke daripada banyak bacot, mending happy reading ajah ^^**

**BE MY BABY**

**by**

**Chima Geunma**

"Dia... Sepertinya aku mengenal dia... tapi siapa? Mengapa wajahnya tak asing bagiku?"

Siang yang terik ini, pemuda tampan bernama Choi Siwon sedang menemani sahabatnya, Shindong, yang sedang berkutat di depan laptop barunya untuk menikmati sinyal WiFi gratis di kampus mereka, Inha University.

Siwon dan Shindong sedang duduk di depan Laboratorium Bahasa. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di depan keduanya. Pandangan Siwon tertuju kepada seseorang yang dirasanya tidak asing. Orang tersebut berjalan bersama beberapa temannya, terlihat sedang tergesa-gesa. Orang itu juga sempat melihat ke arah Siwon ketika melintas tepat di depan Siwon. Dengan tanpa ekspresi, mereka saling berpandangan. keduanya masih merasa asing satu sama lain.

Dengan wajah kebingungan, Siwon mencoba memutar memori di otaknya untuk mengingat orang yang berpandangan dengannya tadi.

"Shindong-ah, apa kau melihat beberapa orang yang tadi lewat di depan kita?"

"Tidak." jawab Shindong yang singkat, padat, dan jelas tanpa menoleh dari layar laptopnya sedikitpun. Shindong memang sedang menikmati kegiatannya tersebut, tanpa memerhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya termasuk Siwon, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Hey, kau! Fokus sekali pada barang ini! Sampai-sampai melupakanku~" Siwon kesal, lalu ia merampas laptop Shindong yang sedaritadi menyita perhatian sahabatnya tersebut. Shindong pun menjadi kesal dan merasa terganggu.

"CHOI SIWON, kembalikan laptopku! Tidak tahu kah kalau aku sedang asyik bermain twitter?" Shindong ganyante.

"ANDWAE! Kau terlalu fokus pada barang ini Shin Donghee!" kesal Siwon. Matanya yang besar melotot ke arah Shindong. Melihat mata Siwon, Shindong pun sedikit merasa takut dan mengalah untuk tidak merebut kembali laptopnya.

"Hn... Ada apa Siwonnie?"

Dengan sikap mengalah yang Shindong tunjukkan, membuat Siwon tersenyum menang.

"Begini... Tadi ada beberapa orang yang lewat di depan kita. Aku berpandangan dengan salah satu orang di antaranya dan aku merasa kenal dengannya, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa dia?" jawab Siwon panjang lebar.

Siwon memasang pose berpikir, terus mencoba mengingat orang tersebut.

"Oh, begitu... Mungkin saja dia teman lamamu," jawab Shindong santai.

"Teman lama? Ah, iya! Bisa jadi dia teman lamaku. Kau pintar Shin Donghee~" ucap Siwon lalu memonyongkan bibirnya ingin mencium Shindong dengan niat bergurau, tangannya masih memegang laptop milik Shindong.

"Ih, apa-apaan kau ini, jangan macam-macam!" kata Shindong sewot, lalu merebut laptopnya.

"Hahaha..." Siwon tertawa.

.

Siwon berjalan meninggalkan Shindong yang lagi-lagi asyik dengan aktivitasnya. Ia mencari orang tadi. Siwon menelusuri lorong dan melihat ke jendela kelas yang ada di kampusnya. Ia belum menemukan orang yang dimaksud. Orang yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Kemana aku harus mencarinya...?" gumam Siwon entah pada siapa.

"Hai..." sebuah suara mengejutkan Siwon.

Siwon pun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"_Nugu?_" tanya Siwon.

"Kau Siwon 'kan?" orang tersebut malah balik bertanya.

"_Ne_..." jawab Siwon canggung, seraya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang disertai lesung pipit sebagai bonus yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Apakah kau masih ingat padaku? Aku Kim Yesung, teman SMP mu," ucap seorang tersebut yang ternyata memang benar, bahwa dia adalah teman lamanya Siwon.

"K-kim Yesung?" tanya Siwon tak percaya. Ekspresi wajahnya kaget. Benarkah orang yang berada dihadapannya adalah Kim Yesung, teman SMP Siwon yang dulu dikenal sebagai siswa pendiam, pemalu, culun, dan tidak mempunyai banyak teman itu.

Kini Kim Yesung benar-benar berubah, penampilannya menjadi lebih baik, modis, tampan err... bisa juga dibilang cantik dan elegan. Siwon terpana melihat Yesung.

.

Yesung adalah kakak kelas Siwon di SMP Shappire Blue. Mereka memiliki hubungan sebagai kakak dan adik kelas. Yesung dan Siwon bergabung dalam suatu organisasi di sekolah yaitu OSIS. Karena kedekatannya, mereka digosipkan sebagai pasangan kekasih, namun keduanya membantah karena memang mereka tidak memiliki hubungan seperti yang digosipkan orang-orang. Lebih aneh lagi karena Yesung dan Siwon adalah sesama _namja._ Mereka normal.

Siwon sering diberi bimbingan oleh Yesung tentang ke-organisasian. Pertemuan Yesung dan Siwon sangat intens, hanya mereka berdua. Sebab dari situlah orang-orang mulai menggosipkan hubungan Siwon dan Yesung. Gosip tak masalah bagi keduanya

Yesung tiba-tiba menjauhi Siwon tanpa alasan yang jelas

.

"Siwon..." panggilnya. Yesung melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya di depan wajah Siwon.

Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, haha.. _mianhae_, tadi aku sedikit bengong." Siwon tertawa malu dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yesung hanya tersenyum.

"Yesung-hyung, kau kelas berapa? Jurusan apa?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku kelas 2A, jurusan Seni Suara. Kau?"

"Aku kelas 1B, jurusan Edukasi Fisik."

Mereka belum sempat bicara banyak, seorang teman Yesung mengajaknya pergi secara paksa. Tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, Yesung berjalan meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Yesung menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Siwon. Yesung tersenyum dari kejauhan, sehingga tak terlihat oleh Siwon.

Siwon masih memerhatikan Yesung sampai Yesung menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

Pertemuannya dengan Yesung kemarin tidak meninggalkan kesan bagi Siwon. Ia menganggap itu hal yang biasa. Ada rasa nostalgia setelah bertemu Yesung lagi. Namun perasaan _excited_ tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benaknya ketika ia mengingat Yesung yang telah mengalami banyak perubahan.

**~BE MY BABY~**

Beberapa hari kemudian, pertemuan Siwon dan Yesung terulang kembali tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan. Yah, mungkin ini adalah takdir. Siwon dan Shindong sedang berada di parkiran kampus untuk mengambil motor Siwon yang diparkir di sana. Seseorang menyapa Siwon, "Hai..." sapanya.

Siwon melihat seseorang tersebut lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Hyung..."

Orang yang dipanggil _hyung_ tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yesung.

Yesung pun membalas senyuman Siwon .

"Kau mau pulang, Siwon?"

"_Ne, _hyung juga mau pulang 'kan?" tanya Siwon dengan gaya _pede_ merasa bahwa jawabannya tepat.

"Tidak, aku tidak langsung pulang tapi aku harus membantu orangtuaku di kafe Handel and Gretel. Mendengar jawaban Yesung membuat Siwon agak malu karena tebakannya salah.

"Oh... hyung, rumahmu masih di tempat yang dulu kan?" tanya Siwon harap-harap cemas.

"_Ne_, rumahku masih di tempat yang dulu. Kapan-kapan kau mampir ke rumahku yah?" pinta Yesung dengan wajah _aegyo_-nya yang sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat.

Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum mengiyakan permintaan Yesung.

"Siwon, aku aku pergi duluan." Yesung berpamitan.

"Hati-hati hyung~" gumam Siwon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Shindong yang sedaritadi berada di antara Siwon dan Yesung tidak dipedulikan alias menjadi obat nyamuk yang hanya terpajang di antara mereka.

Shindong menyikut lengan Siwon. "Heh! Aku dicuekin, huft..." kata Shindong kesal.

"Nyehehe... _Mian_, Shindong-ah, kau tahu? Dia adalah orang yang kumaksud tempo hari, dia teman lamaku. Sekarang dia berubah menjadi lebih tampan err... dan cantik maksudnya."

"_Mwo_? Tapi, dia _namja! _Mana mungkin dia bisa disebut cantik." Shindong _sweatdrop._ Siwon hanya tersenyum geli.

"Ah, entahlah? tapi dimataku dia memang seperti itu~"

"Baiklah Choi Siwon, itu terserah kau saja." Shindong memutar bola matanya bosan. "Namanya siapa?" lanjut Shindong.

"Kim Yesung," jawab Siwon sambil _smirk_. Entah apa maksud _smirk_-nya Siwon tersebut. kemudian mereka pun pergi dari parkiran kampus.

**~BE MY BABY~**

Dalam hati, Yesung pun sebenarnya merasakan perasaan _excited_ karena pertemuannya dengan Siwon, karena Siwon teman lamanya yang memiliki moment yang akan selalu diingatnya. Moment yang paling berkesan adalah ketika mereka digosipkan sebagai sepasang kekasih, bagi Yesung, itu hal yang sangat _impossible_. Bagaimana mungkin ia dan Siwon bisa memiliki hubungan sejauh itu? Mereka sesama _namja_ tak ada rasa untuk itu.

Di sela lamunannya, Yesung tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat wajah Siwon yang terlihat lucu dan gugup. Ia tahu sikap Siwon tidak biasa, ada hal lain dibenaknya.

.

Di lain tempat, Siwon sedang uring-uringan sendiri karena rencananya untuk datang ke rumah Yesung, tapi ia ragu, haruskah datang ke rumah hyung-nya itu? Untuk apa? Ia tak memiliki kepentingan.

Setelah beberapa menit Siwon berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah Yesung.

.

"_Annyeong~_" sapa seorang tamu ke dalam rumah yang ia datangi, tangannya memencet bel rumah itu.

"_Annyeong~_" jawab sang tuan rumah yang membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk tamu yang datang. Ia menyambut sang tamu dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hyung, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya tamu tersebut yang ternyata adalah Siwon. Ia tersenyum canggung dan lagi-lagi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Itu lah sikap Siwon ketika ia sedang canggung.

"Tidak, kau tidak menggangguku, sungguh. Lagipula aku sedang santai tidak ada pekerjaan," katanya. Yesung mengajak Yesung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, "Silahkan masuk..."

Siwon menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak hyung, kita ngobrol di luar saja."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

Yesung dan Siwon mengobrol di teras rumah. Di sana terdapat empat kursi yang terbuat dari kayu dan satu meja yang terbuat dari marmer. Suasana di sekitar rumah Yesung terlihat sepi dari keramaian, di rumahnya Yesung sedang sendirian, kedua orangtua dan adiknya sedang sibuk mengurus kafe milik keluarga mereka, Handel and Gretel.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa? Di rumahmu ada siapa saja?" tanya Siwon sambil melihat-lihat ke dalam rumah Yesung.

"Di rumah hanya ada aku sendiri dan aku tidak ada kegiatan."

Siwon hanya ber-oh-ria. Yesung mempersilahkan Siwon untuk duduk, mereka duduk di kursi teras rumah Yesung. Siwon duduk di samping kanan Yesung.

"Hyung, kau tahu bagaimana nasib teman-teman SMP kita? Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mereka," tanya Siwon basa-basi.

"Hm, aku tidak tahu. Aku juga _lost contact_ dengan mereka, tapi yang kudengar beberapa di antara teman kita sudah ada yang menikah."

"_Mwo_? Me-menikah?" Siwon terkejut mendengar jawaban Yesung. Mata bulatnya melotot dengan sempurna. Ia terkejut karena tak menyangka banyak temannya sudah ada yang menikah padahal rata-rata usia mereka saat ini antara 18-20 tahun.

"Hahaha... Kenapa kau terkejut seperti itu?" Yesung menertawakan ekspresi Siwon.

"Aku sangat terkejut hyung, padahal umur mereka masih sangat muda 'kan? Kenapa mereka bisa seperti itu, hyung?" Siwon makin penasaran.

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya, ia sedikit _sweatdrop_ dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Siwon.

"Di antara mereka ada yang menikah karena sama-sama suka, tapi ada juga yang menikah karena _married by accident," _jawab Yesung santai.

Siwon semakin terkejut, "_JINJA?_"

Yesung buru-buru menutup mulut Siwon dengan meletakkan jemari mungilnya dibibir Siwon. Membuat Siwon menutup mulut dan membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi ketika melihat jemari Yesung yang kini berada dibibir lembutnya.

"_Yesung-hyung..." _lirih Siwon di dalam hati. Jantungnya berdetak kencang tidak karuan, tidak seperti detak jantung yang normal biasanya. Mereka terpaku pada situasi yang kini sedang terjadi. Entah perasaan apa yang dirasakan saat ini?

Setelah terpaku beberapa menit lamanya, Yesung lalu melepas jemari kecilnya yang kini berada dibibir lembut seorang teman sekaligus orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_. Perbedaan usia antara Yesung dan Siwon adalah dua tahun. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Yesung lah yang lebih tua dari Siwon, 20 tahun. Sedangkan, usia Siwon 18 tahun.

"Siwon, siapa _yeojachingu_ mu sekarang?" tanya Yesung mulai mencairkan suasana yang sempat kaku beberapa saat. Yesung menatap Siwon sambil _smirk._

Siwon pun mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya.

"_Yeojachingu?_ Aku tidak punya _yeojachingu_, hehehe..." jawab Siwon disertai cengiran kudanya. "Hyung sendiri?" Siwon balik bertanya.

"Hahaha... Sama, aku juga tidak punya." Yesung tersenyum. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, mantan kekasihmu ada berapa?" Lagi-lagi Yesung bertanya hal yang pribadi kepada Siwon.

Namun Siwon tidak merasa keberatan dengan pertanyaan Yesung, kemudian ia mulai mengingat dan menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Jika tidak salah, mantan kekasihku ada tiga," jawab Siwon, polos.

"Wah, lumayan banyak mantanmu itu, dibandingkan dengan aku yang hanya berpacaran satu kali dan hanya mempunyai satu mantan." Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Not bad_, hyung." gumam Siwon seraya tertawa kecil. Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Hyung, aku minta nomor ponselmu boleh?"

"_Ne..." _ Yesung merebut ponsel Siwon untuk mencatat nomor ponselnya sendiri. "Sudah lama kita ngobrol, membuatku lupa memberi suguhan kepadamu. Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Ah, aku jadi merepotkanmu, hyung." Kata Siwon merasa tidak enak hati. Padahal ia memang sedang merasa haus karena banyak ngobrol.

"Gwaenchana, saeng, bukankah kewajiban tuan rumah untuk memberi suguhan kepada tamunya?" gumam Yesung lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Siwon.

DEG!

Jantung Siwon kembali berdetak kencang.

_Pikiran macam apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang? Babo kau, Choi Siwon! _Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Siwon~" Yesung memanggil.

Siwon yang sedikit bengong, kini tersadar.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Kau mau minum apa? Kopi, teh, susu atau minuman lain?"

"Aku mau kopi saja, kopi espresso," jawab Siwon.

"Kopi espresso? Aku juga suka kopi espresso," kata Yesung _excited. _Kemudian Yesung masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk membuatkan kopinya. Siwon setia menunggu di teras rumah Yesung.

Setelah selesai, Yesung kembali ke teras rumah untuk menyuguhkan kopi buatannya kepada Siwon.

"_Mian_ menunggu lama." Yesung menyerahkan satu cangkir kopi espresso untuk Siwon.

"_Gwaenchana_, hyung." Siwon meminum kopi pemberian Yesung, setelah meminum seteguk, ia menaruh kopinya di meja karena masih panas. Diperhatikannya wajah Yesung entah mengapa rasa manis kopi itu masih terasa dalam dahaganya. Dalam penglihatan Siwon, wajah Yesung bercahaya bak malaikat. Dimatanya sekarang Yesung benar-benar cantik err... salah, melainkan seperti seorang wanita berparas cantik. Mata onyx-nya terus tertuju kepada Yesung tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Siwon..." panggil Yesung. Tangannya melambai-lambai di depan wajah Siwon. Namun mata Siwon masih tetap tidak berkedip, terpana akan wajah cantik Yesung.

"SIWON!" Kali ini Yesung memanggil Siwon dengan nada tinggi. Siwon pun kaget kemudian tersadar.

"Ah, _mianhae_ hyung, tadi aku sedikit melamun." kata Siwon sambil menaruh kopi yang tadi sedang diminumnya.

"Lain kali jangan melamun lagi." Goda Yesung. Siwon pun hanya tertawa malu.

Siwon mengambil kopinya lagi, ia pikir mungkin kopinya sudah hangat tidak sepanas tadi. Lalu ia meminumnya.

"Siwon, apakah kau mencintaiku lagi? Seperti waktu SMP dulu." tanya Yesung dengan penuh rasa percaya dirinya.

Pertanyaan Yesung sangat mengejutkan, sehingga sukses membuat Siwon tersedak oleh kopi yang sedang diminumnya.

**TBC**

Fanfic ini mungkin saya buat untuk two shoot. XD

Apakah jawaban Siwon atas pertanyaan Yesung yang amat mengejutkan tersebut? Lalu bagaimana perasaan Yesung yang sebenarnya kepada Siwon? Mari kita saksikan setelah jeda iklan berikut ini~ #salah *plak*

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, author akan sangat menghargai kritik dan saran dari teman-teman semua, tapi tidak untuk flame/bashing. Gomawo~ :3 *lambai-lambai*

Minta review-nya please :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing****: **** YeWon (Yesung x Siwon)**

**Rate : T (Teens)**

**Genre****:**** Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer****: **** I don't know! yang jelas fanfic ini murni buatan saya ^o^**

**Warning****: ****OOC**** (Out Of Character)****, gaje, don't like****?**** don't read! No ****bashing****!**** No copas or plagiat! Fanfic ini adalah fanfic shounen-ai. Typo. etc.**

**Shounen-ai : boys love versi soft yang intinya tidak ada adegan ranjang atau adegan NC lainnya, beda dengan yaoi.**

**Annyeong~ saya kembali mempublish FF, setelah 3x puasa 3x lebaran hiatus dari dunia menulis per-FanFict-an. *lebay!* *Bang Toyib kale* *ditimpuk***

**Yuhuu~ chapter 2 update! Ini ending dari fanfic ini, gomawo untuk semuanya yang sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam fic ini ^^**

**Happy reading~**

**BE MY BABY**

**by**

**Chima Geunma**

"Siwon, apakah kau mencintaiku lagi? Seperti waktu SMP dulu." tanya Yesung dengan penuh rasa percaya dirinya.

Pertanyaan Yesung sangat mengejutkan, sehingga sukses membuat Siwon tersedak oleh kopi yang sedang diminumnya.

Yesung mengambilkan tissu untuk Siwon lalu mengelap pakaian Siwon yang basah oleh kopi. "Aish... Siwon, kau jadi basah kan, makanya hati-hati," ucap Yesung disertai senyuman manisnya. Seolah kepada pacarnya.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, hyung." Siwon salah tingkah.

"_Mian_, itu pasti karena pertanyaanku."

Siwon tertunduk. Ia tak berani menatap Yesung. Namun ia harus berani, berani meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Benar kau ingin tahu?"

"Ne..."

"Aku, tidak pernah mencintaimu, hyung. Lagi pula darimana kau bisa tahu aku mencintaimu? Bukankah dulu aku tidak pernah menyatakannya kan?" jelas Siwon. Mata _onyx_-nya kini menatap Yesung, mendalam.

"_Jinja?_ Seperti itu kah? Ah, _mianhae_ lagi. Aku memang terlalu _pede. _Aku diberitahu oleh temanmu, Kyuhyun."

"Dia membohongimu, hyung. Aku tidak pernah berkata demikian."

Suasana di antara keduanya menjadi canggung sejak pertanyaan mengejutkan tersebut. Terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Hyung, aku pulang dulu, hari sudah mendung."

"Hn, iya," gumam Yesung dengan tersenyum canggung. "Siwon, _mianhae_ tentang pertanyaanku yang tadi, kau tidak marah padaku kan?"

"Tidak, hyung, jangan dipikirkan..." Siwon menenangkan Yesung. Kemudian pergi dari rumah Yesung.

Yesung menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan –bodoh- yang telah ia lontarkan kepada Siwon.

"_Baboya!_ Kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu kepadanya? Dan ternyata aku dibohongi oleh mahluk yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. _Damn it!_" gumam Yesung sambil mengacak rambutnya.

.

Selang beberapa jam kemudian, Siwon mengirimkan SMS kepada Yesung.

_Siwon__ : __Annyeong hyung, ini Siwon ^^_

_Yesung____: __Annyeong Siwon. Kenapa baru sms sekarang?_

_Siwon : Mian, aku baru isi pulsa. Sedang apa hyung?_

_Yesung : Aku sedang tiduran. Kau sendiri sedang apa?_

_Siwon : Sama, __aku juga sedang tiduran. By the way, kau suka lagu apa?_

_Yesung : Aku suka lagu It Has to Be You, penyanyinya Kim Jong Woon._

_Siwon : Hyung, lagi-lagi selera kita sama. Tak disangka kita memiliki_

_banyak chemistry~ ^^_

Setelah Siwon membalas SMS dengan adanya kata _'chemistry'_, Yesung tidak membalas SMS Siwon lagi.

'_Chemistry?_ Maksudnya apa? Ah, jangan berpikiran macam-macam Yesungie! Kata _chemistry_ itu mungkin saja bukan kata yang dalam tanda kutip.' gumam Yesung dalam hati. Ia mengacak rambutnya, frustasi.

Frustasi akan perasaan galau yang sedang ia rasakan sendiri.

**~BE MY BABY~**

Siwon sedang menikmati makan siangnya di kantin kampus. Saat ini ia sedang istirahat, jam pertama dan kedua untuk sudah selesai. Ketika ingin menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, seseorang tiba-tiba duduk di depannya.

Orang itu tersenyum manis nan lembut kepada Siwon.

"Hyung..." Siwon tidak jadi menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menaruh sendok yang tadi dipegangnya ke piring makanan yang sedang disantapnya. Lalu ia menatap lekat orang tersebut.

"Aku mengganggumu ya, Siwon?" tanya orang yang tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yesung. Kemudian ia melipat kedua tangannya di meja.

"Tidak, hyung, kau tidak menggangguku." Siwon tersenyum.

"Hm, tapi kenapa kau tidak jadi menyuapkan makananmu itu?"

"_Gwaenchana_, hyung... apa kau juga sedang istirahat?"

Siwon tidak jadi menyuapkan makanannya bukan karena tidak ada maksud apapun, akan tetapi ia malu pada Yesung. Ok, ralat bukan malu tapi _salting _alias salah tingkah.

"_Ne_, aku sedang istirahat dan menunggu mata kuliah berikutnya."

Ketika mereka asik mengobrol, seorang datang menyapa keduanya.

"Yesung-hyung, Siwon? _Long time no see~_" sapa seorang tersebut. Tanpa dipersilahkan, ia duduk. Senyuman manis tersungging dari bibir tebalnya. Gayanya sangat _sok_ asik.

Yesung dan Siwon menoleh, menatap orang tersebut tanpa ekspresi.

"Apakah kalian masih ingat padaku? Aku Kyuhyun, teman SMP kalian, hahaha... tak kusangka kalian masih tetap BERSAMA sampai saat ini." Kyuhyun menekankan kata 'bersama' yang membuat Siwon geram. Siwon sudah tahu maksud Kyuhyun yang menekankan kata 'bersama' tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Err, maksudku, tak kusangka kalian masih bersahabat sampi saat ini." Kyuhyun berkilah.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Yesung hanya menatap tajam kepada Kyuhyun. Yesung marah tentunya, karena pernah dibohongi tentang perasaan Siwon.

Sesungguhnya Yesung ingin sekali menghajar Kyuhyun, tetapi ia tidak menyukai kekerasan. Baginya, kekerasan bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Siwon pun sebenarnya ingin memberi sedikit 'pelajaran' kepada Kyuhyun. Hanya saja ia dapat mengendalikan emosi dan amarahnya. Memang ini menjadi keberuntungan seorang _evil_ Kyu.

Tak ingin berlama-lama berada satu _atmosfir_ (?), dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, mau kemana?" tanya Siwon.

Yesung tidak menjawab, ia berjalan meninggalkan keduanya.

"KYUHYUN! Kau tahu, hah? Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Sedikit rasa emosi dalam diri Siwon meledak seketika. Siwon bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian ia menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"Siwon, kau ini kenapa?"

"Kau masih saja bertanya? Yesung-hyung pergi karena ucapanmu tadi, dan juga karena keusilanmu beberapa tahun lalu yang menyatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. INGAT TIDAK?" Tangan Siwon menggenggam erat kerah baju Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, mengingat perbuatannya yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Siwon.

"Ck, iya, aku memang mengatakan hal tersebut." Jawabnya santai.

"Jadi benar? Apa tujuanmu mengatakan hal itu?"

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sungguh! Tidak ada maksud lain..."

"Bercandamu sungguh lucu, Kyu!" Siwon sarkastis. Ia ingin 'menghadiahi' Kyuhyun sebuah pukulan diwajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya, pasrah.

Tapi Siwon tidak jadi memberi 'hadiah' tersebut karena melihat seorang _security_ kampus yang sedang berjalan ke arah kantin. Siwon melepas genggaman tangannya dikerah baju Kyuhyun dan menurunkan tangan kanannya. Siwon menyerah. Ia tak ingin menambah urusannya menjadi panjang.

"Kau beruntung hari ini!" gumam Siwon sambil menarik napas panjangnya, lalu pergi.

Kyuhyun membereskan bajunya yang sedikit berantakan dan juga bernapas lega.

.

Siwon mengejar Yesung yang sudah menjauh, ia kehilangan jejak.

"Hyung, kau di mana? Aku ingin bicara..."

Matanya melirik ke segala arah, mencari sosok pemuda yang tadi bersamanya.

Yesung tak dapat ditemukan. Siwon sudah mencarinya keliling kampus, sampai saat ini ia tak tahu kelas Yesung.

.

Yesung berada di gedung paling atas di sekolahnya. Ia menyendiri di sana. Tempat itu membuatnya nyaman.

"Apa-apaan _namja_ gila itu? Untuk apa dia tiba-tiba datang? Dia membuatku _bad mood_ hari ini, aaargh..."

Yesung berdiam diri di tempat itu sampai ia tidak mengikuti mata kuliah berikutnya. Ia pun menjadi bimbang akan perasaannya kepada Siwon.

Kenapa skandal seperti ini yang terjadi pada hidupnya?

Siwon tetap mengikuti mata kuliah berikutnya, walau sebenarnya ia tidak konsentrasi. Pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada Yesung. Ia pun menjadi galau akan perasaannya sendiri.

'Hyung, kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba pergi? Hanya karena orang itu? _Damn it!'_

Gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Yesung dan Siwon tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Siwon tidak berani datang ke rumah Yesung. Ia takut akan memperburuk keadaan jika melakukannya.

Yesung berdiam diri di atas gedung kampus bertingkat 4. Seperti yang sudah diketahui, di sana lah tempat Yesung suka menyendiri, ia tak suka keramaian.

Yesung melihat-lihat ke bawah gedung kampus, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Di antara orang yang ada di sana, ia melihat Siwon. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghampiri Siwon tetapi keadaan tidak memungkinkannya, Siwon bersama teman-temannya.

Yesung harus mengikuti mata kuliah hari ini, karena dosennya yang ketat, sekaligus _killer_, ia tak mau jika harus absen dari mata kuliah dosen yang _killer_ itu. Ia beranjak dari tempat tersebut dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Ketika melangkah kan kakinya di anak tangga ke 10, di lantai 2. Yesung berpapasan dengan Siwon. Keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Hyung..." Siwon memanggil.

Yesung menatap Siwon tanpa ekspresi. Keduanya terdiam.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka duduk di anak tangga berikutnya.

"Apa kabar?" tanya Siwon memulai pembicaraan.

"Kabarku baik, kau?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, hyung..."

"Syukurlah... Siwon, maaf waktu itu aku pergi tanpa pamit. Aku menahan emosiku pada orang itu! Mungkin, aku bisa menghajarnya jika terus berada di sana. Haha..." Yesung tertawa garing.

Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Aku juga hampir menghajarnya, hyung, tapi tidak jadi karena ada _security_ kampus yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, _shit!_"

"Benarkah?" Yesung sedikit terkejut.

"Iya, hyung. sepertinya hari itu hari keberuntungan si _evil_, aku tidak jadi menghajarnya," kata Siwon kecewa.

"Sudahlah, biar Tuhan saja yang membalasnya." Yesung berlapang dada.

"Iya, hyung, semoga saja..."

"Siwon, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..." Yesung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berucap sesuatu yang tidak biasa. "Aku..."

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" Siwon menatap Yesung, dalam.

"Aku... aku harus segera masuk kelas, ada mata kuliah yang dosennya _killer_...!" Yesung segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Siwon. Ia amat tergesa-gesa.

Siwon menggubrak dengan tidak elitnya #salah!

Siwon hanya terdiam dan terpaku menatap Yesung yang berlari sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Sebuah senyuman manis tersungging dari bibir indahya.

Siwon melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan menaiki tangga tersebut. Ia menuju ke kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 2 tersebut.

Siwon duduk di bangku kelasnya, menunggu mata kuliah berikutnya. Lagi, pikirannya tertuju pada Yesung.

'Kurasa... Aku telah jatuh cinta pada Yesung-hyung.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

"_MWO_? Apa-apaan aku ini? Kenapa berbicara seperti itu?" kata Siwon tak percaya. "Sadarlah Choi Siwon!" Siwon berbicara sendiri seperti orang gila.

Karena kelas belum dimulai, Siwon pergi ke toilet untuk mencuci mukanya, tolilet yang berada di lantai bawah. Ia rasa mungkin ia sedang sakit. Toilet tersebut berada di lantai pertama.

Saat akan kembali ke kelasnya, Siwon melihat Yesung yang sedang mengikuti mata kuliah di kelasnya. Pintu kelas Yesung tidak ditutup, sehingga Yesung yang duduk di barisan paling depan terlihat dari luar.

Siwon memerhatikan Yesung dari luar, ia benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Tanpa disadari, Yesung tak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu kelasnya, terlihatlah Siwon yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya. Yesung pun menjadi tahu.

Siwon gugup. Yesung tersenyum kepada Siwon.

Siwon memutuskan pergi dengan rasa malunya tersebut.

Yesung ijin pergi ke toilet, untung saja dosen _killer _yang sedang mengajarnya memberikan ijin.

Yesung bukanlah ingin pergi ke toilet, melainkan ingin meyusul Siwon.

"Siwon." Yesung memanggil Siwon yang sedang berjalan di lorong kampus.

Siwon berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara di belakangnya.

"Hyung... bukannya kau sedang mengikuti mata kuliah ya?" tanya Siwon bingung.

Keduanya berhenti di tempat itu. Saling berhadapan.

"_Ne_, tapi aku meminta ijin pada dosen yang mengajarku, kalau aku pergi ke toliet. Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak pergi ke toilet."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku ingin menyusulmu... Kenapa kau tadi mengintip ke dalam kelasku, Siwon?"

"A-aku, aku tidak mengintip, hyung, tadi aku sedang lewat saja, benar. Hehe..." Siwon gugup, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan.

"Benar hanya itu?" tanya Yesung, lagi. Ia tentu tidak akan percaya pada ucapan Siwon yang jelas-jelas tertangkap basah ketika Siwon sedang memerhatikan dirinya.

"Kau bohong, Siwon! Tatapan matamu yang ke arah kanan menandakan kau berbohong," lanjutnya.

"Hyung..." Siwon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, _speechless. _Tidakmungkin jika ia harus jujur saat ini.

"Ada apa, Siwon? Katakan padaku?" Tatapan mata Yesung penuh harap.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hyung..." Siwon masih tetap tidak ingin mengakui perasaannya.

"Siwon, kau bohong! Tolong, jujur saja padaku yang sebenarnya!" Yesung memaksa.

Siwon menggigit bibirnya.

'Baiklah, mungkin aku harus mengatakannya sekarang!' pikir Siwon dalam hati.

"Hyung, _SARANGHAE_..." Akhirnya Siwon memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Yesung.

Yesung terkejut. Bibirnya bergetar. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"..."

"Hyung, aku serius, aku mencintaimu! Dulu aku memang tidak mencintaimu, apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu bohong. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." Siwon menjelaskan perasaannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Siwon, aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkata seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu..." gumamnya. Yesung membelakangi Siwon. Yesung pun sebenarnya mencintai Siwon, hanya saja ia tidak ingin bersama dengan Siwon. Bagi Yesung itu bertentangan dengan logikanya sendiri.

"Hyung... benarkah kau tidak mencintaiku? Kenapa perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku. Kau bohong hyung!" seru Siwon.

Siwon memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

"Aku tidak berbohong, Siwon, untuk apa aku berbohong."

"Kau sendiri yang tahu kenapa kau berbohong... Hyung, _jebal_ terimalah aku, terimalah cintaku," Siwon memohon. Pelukannya pada tubuh Yesung semakin erat.

"_ANDWAE!_ Lepaskan aku, Choi Siwon!" Tubuh Yesung meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan.

Namun tangan kekar milik Siwon yang penuh tenaga itu lebih kuat, tidak mampu dikalahkan oleh rontaan tubuh Yesung, Siwon tak mau melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Yesung.

Yesung tak berkutik, tubuhnya lemas.

"AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU, SIWON!" Yesung mempertegas. Ia berbohong.

"Hyung, jika benar, lebih baik aku mati jika tidak dapat bersamamu."

Kini Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung tak menoleh ke arah Siwon sedikitpun. Tubuhnya tak bergerak.

"AAAAAA..." Terdengar suara teriakan dari para perempuan yang terdengar di belakang Yesung.

DEG!

Perasaan Yesung berdetak lebih kencang. Bulir bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Yesung menoleh ke arah belakang, Siwon sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Siwon..." lirihnya. Yesung menoleh ke belakang dan berlari menghampiri Siwon.

"Siwooon... aku juga mencintaimuuuu..." Yesung menangis dan berteriak sambil berlari.

Siwon yang mendengar hal itu berbalik dan segera menyusul Yesung.

"Hyung..."

Yesung terus berlari sampai ia dapat bertemu dengan Siwon. Yesung yang tadinya berlari sangat cepat, kini mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya. Ia berhenti.

"Siwon... jadi kau, masih hidup? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yesung cemas, tangan kecilnya meraba-raba wajah Siwon.

"Hyung, memangnya kau pikir aku kenapa?" tanya Siwon heran.

Yesung melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Siwon.

"Kupikir tadi kau bunuh diri," jawab Yesung pelan sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Aku masih sehat. Bagaimana bisa kau mengira aku bunuh diri?" Siwon tersenyum.

"Tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan para permpuan, kukira ada orang yang bunuh diri, dan kupikir kau lah orang yang bunuh diri tersebut..." Yesung menunduk malu.

"Hahaha... kau lucu, hyung. Aku tidak bunuh diri, tadi itu suara teriakan para perempuan yang sedang asyik menonton ekskul bola basket di sana." Siwon menunjuk lapangan basket, Siwon tertawa lumayan keras.

"Bodoh! Aku memang bodoh...!" Yesung mencaci dirinya sendiri.

Siwon berhenti tertawa.

"Eh, hyung... _mianhae_ aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu."

Yesung tertunduk dan mengusap airmatanya seperti anak kecil.

Tanpa basa-basi, Siwon memeluk Yesung. Kali ini Yesung tidak memberontak.

"Hyung, apa benar yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Apanya?" Yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tadi yang kau katakan _Siwooon... aku juga mencintaimuuuu... _itu yang kau katakan tadi sambil berlari," goda Siwon.

"Itu-itu..." Yesung berniat menyangkal namun sudah terlanjur ketahuan oleh Siwon. "Aaaaargh... iya itu memang benar. PUAS kau?" Yesung sarkastis.

"Hahaha... berarti cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan ya, hm?" Siwon semakin menggoda Yesung.

"Iya!" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangan kecilnya memukul manja dada Siwon.

Siwon tertawa senang dan memeluk Yesung lagi. Ia mempererat pelukannya.

"_Saranghae_, Choi Siwon...

"_Nado saranghae_, Kim Yesung."

FIN

Me : CUT! Cukup woi cukup, udahan pelukannya. *author jeles*

Siwon : Apaan sih tu yeoja ganggu aja lagi enak-enaknya pelukan ama bebeb Yesung! =='

Yesung : Ho'oh, ganggu aja tu yeoja! =w=

Me : Aye jeles, bang~ pengen juga dipeluk ama abang Iwon -_- #ngiler

Siwon : Kagak mau! Aye cuman kepengen pelukan ama bebeb Yesung :p

Me : Tega lu, bang! T_T *nangis di bawah shower*

Di FF nanti, kagak aye pasangin lagi lu bedua, muahaha.. *evil laugh*

Siwon : eits... kagak bisa gitu! pokoknya aye kagak mau maen di FF lu kalo kagak dipasangin ama bebeb Yesung!

Yesung : aye juga, huh! Pergi aja nyok, beb? *kibas rambut*

Siwon : nyok...

Me : *garuk aspal*

Yah sekian dialog gajenya, wkwk...

Gomawo untuk readers yang ikut berpartisipasi, itu membuat saya semagat untuk meng-update FF-nya. ^^

Sekali lagi, gomawo~


End file.
